Devotion
by sniglfritz
Summary: AU fic. and slightly on crack! Instead of seeing Clark right after taking a sip of the cheerleader’s love potion, Chloe bumps into a certain bald billionaire. Done for the Battle of the Best challenge over at Defying Mythos.


**Title: **Devotion (Sooo original, I know;)

**Rating: M **(or R depending on where you're reading it. Basically, beware!** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR ADULT CONTENT)**

**Ship: Chlex (Chloe/Lex)**

**Summary: **AU fic. (and slightly on crack!) Instead of seeing Clark right after taking a sip of the cheerleader's love potion, Chloe bumps into a certain bald billionaire.Done for the Battle of the Best challenge over at Defying Mythos.

**The Rules of the Challenge:**

-All fics is this challenge must be between 5000 and 6000 words long. Make sure to properly label fics with rating and content.

-Your scenario: What if the first person Chloe saw after drinking the aid in Devoted was Lex?

-You must still include Chloe in her cheerleader outfit and one character (not Clark) interrupting at a crucial moment ;)

**I'm operating under the assumption that the love potion makes you devoted to whoever you see first. Also a reminder: in Devoted the head Cheerleader who made the potion was named Mandy, hence her inclusion in this fic. **

**A/N: ** Soo…. I know. Chlex isn't really my ship, thought back in the earlier seasons; I would have totally been on board. Right now thought it's hard for me to separate evil!Lex and the old school grey!Lex, (though I love both, MR is so talented) so I really struggled with him in this fic. Also I didn't intend for Mandy to be such a big part of the story but it just sort of happened and I really enjoyed just rolling with it and her a as character. (We never had cheerleaders at my school, lol.)

**Dedicated** **to:** the Mods up at Defying Mythos, who were running the challenge for being so nice and giving me some extra time. I really, really appreciated it.

**Word Count: 5008**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (including some of the original teleplay which incorporated). Except my own insanity. **

_You know, I bet there's a direct numerical correlation between the shortness of your skirt and the amount of crap you can get away with._

Chloe couldn't help but stare, transfixed, as yet another cheerleader sauntered by followed by a small herd of salivating jocks.

_Apparently being skinny stick with poufy lips and a micro mini _does _get you whatever you want. _

The thought was sour but based on her current mood it was warranted. Her only two reporters had blown her off for the day and Coach Teague was proving to be more difficult to interview than originally anticipated.

"Hey, any luck with the 'crazy footballer assault' story?" asked Lois coming up behind her. Chloe turned to see her cousin standing behind her, cellphone still clutched in her hand.

"Hey Lo. No he blew me off. I mean he promised to talk to me later but still…" she trailed off as Lois' cell phone began to ring.

"I gotta take this," she said apologetically

"It's okay, go." she said, containing her disappointment.

"Don't worry Chlo, you'll get your story," she said patting her cousin on the back before heading off towards the school.

Chloe sighed. It wasn't so much the fact the Torch had basically been abandoned by everyone but herself as much as the fact that Clark as had abandoned her. She could do the work without his help; it just always felt like he was picking someone or something over her. Namely something with big brown eyes and a name starting with L.

_Stop it. Stop obsessing Sullivan. There's no point._

She stared out at the field watching the game.

_Speaking of the Blue-Eyed Wonder…_

"Hey Clark! Hi!" she said as Clark ran by to get the ball. "I know you're not exactly journalistically inclined right now but I was just-"

"This isn't a good time Chloe," he said cutting her off and running back to the game.

"Right. Priorities," she muttered to herself reaching for a cup.

_Guess I've never been a priority for you, huh Clark?_

Filling it with the green Gatorade from the water cooler she sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day and leaned against the table.

_I should be mad at him. Hell I should be royally pissed at him. He's blown me off, he's totally abandoned the Torch with barely any notice, and oh right, there's that whole, he's-still-in-love-with-Lana thing. So why the hell am I still standing here?_

Taking a sip she shook her head and turned around to watch the game, her eyes already searching for Clark's jersey.

_I'm hopeless._

Unfortunately she never made it that far because she bumped into something very solid first causing the green liquid to slough down the front of her shirt staining her sweater and her pants as well as the outfit of the person she bumped into.

_Great. Just great. Brand new sweater. Ruined. This day just gets better and better._

"Jeez, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy I can't believe I just-

"That's okay, I kind of hate this suit anyway."

She looked up. Lex Luthor was staring down at her.

"Lex. Oh, god, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly Chloe felt something stir in the pit of her stomach, like a mild electrical current, traveling up her spine into her head and exploding behind her eyes. Blinking, she stumbled back.

"Chloe are you alright?" he said reaching for her arm to steady her.

When the world finally came into focus again Chloe found herself staring up at Lex Luthor's face. A strangely warm feeling filled the pit of her stomach.

_He's so… good-looking…_

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, must be the sun…" she trailed off, still in shock.

_Lex… _

His name bounced around the inside of her skull like the melody to a song.

For some reason the image of his face wouldn't leave her mind and the feeling of his hand around her arm seemed to burn through her jacket into her skin.

_Lex…_

Mandy Starnes didn't like Chloe Sullivan. In fact she'd pretty much hated the little blonde know-it-all since elementary school when Sullivan had embarrassed her in front of the whole grade 7 class by pointing out that Mandy thought Africa was a country and not a continent.

_(So I thought it was a continent. So what? Who cares? It's just Africa. Who even cares about Africa anyways? It's not like I'm ever going to _live_ there or anything.) _

Staring at the duo across the field, though, a smile began to spread across her face. She'd wanted revenge every since that day but Little-Miss-'I'm-A-Reporter' was difficult to embarrass.

_This little development however, could be… useful._

A plan began to form inside Mandy's head, but she was going to need help. Glancing over at her two co-head cheerleaders and sighed. The most difficult task either of them tackled on any given day was probably limited to what to stuff their bras with.

_Oh well, they'll have to do._

"Hey! Kylie! Steph!" she said nudging them while pointing at the scene unfolding by the water cooler, "guess who just took a sip of Love Potion 9 and bumped into Mr. Millionaire?"

"No. Way," replied Kylie.

"Yes way."

"Ohmygod. Really?" squealed Stephanie.

"Ladies, can you say 'revenge'"? asked Mandy.

"Uh… revenge?" said Kylie tentatively.

"It was a retettorical question, stupid." said Stephanie.

Mandy rolled her eyes, watching the two other girls squabble before interrupting them, "Rhetorical. It was a 'rhetorical question'. God. Get it right."

"Whatever, same diff." replied Stephanie.

"Wait. What are we actually gonna do?" asked Kylie.

"We're going to buy them tickets to a romantic 7-day all inclusive cruise to the Caribbean. What do you think we're going to do? We're going to ruin her life!"

"How?"

"What does Chloe Sullivan want more than anything else in the world?"

"A life?" asked Stephanie giggling.

"Uh… I dunno one of those Plutzy Prizy things?"

"No, what does she want that is out here on this field?" asked Mandy enunciating each word slowly, hoping that this time one of the terrible stupid twosome would get it.

"OH! I know!" squealed Kylie jumping up and down, "Doesn't she have a thing for the farm boy?"

"Yep. And we're going to make sure she never ever gets him."

"How?"  
"Kent is a total goody two shoes. He'll never even touch her if he know she's been doing the nasty with his frenemy."

"Lex, I'm so sorry I've ruined your suit. I-"

"Chloe, it's okay."

"No it's not okay, I don't know what's gotten into me today-" she rambled reaching for a paper napkin and using it to wipe the stain on his shirt.

_Oh, he's so… muscled._

On some level a giant alarm was going off inside her. Thoughts like that did not enter Chloe Sullivan's head, and yet she couldn't seem to stop them, they were overflowing inside her like a pot of boiling water.

Swallowing, she continued to pat him down, her hand now slipping farther down, languidly outlining the shape of his chest and his abs.

_So very, very, strong… defined… chisled…._

"Uh… Chloe?"

"Hmm…? Yes!" she nearly yelled snapping out of her reverie.

"I think you're making it worse."

"Oh… Well, then maybe we should just get you out of that shirt?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he chocked out.

"I think that's a great idea," came a voice from the left. Mandy Starnes and her little cheerleading entourage were standing there smiling at them.

_What the hell does Malibu Barbie want?_

"Can we help you?" asked Chloe through gritted teeth.

"Oh well, we saw what happened to your clothes," said Mandy trying not to smirk, "and we thought we'd let know we can probably find you something to wear in the locker room."

"Oh. Well that would be great. Lead the way Miss…?" asked Lex.

"Starnes. Mandy Starnes."

Chloe frowned at the encounter and was about to say something when she was shocked to find Stephanie and Kylie pushing her towards the locker room too.

Just as she reached the door Mandy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "There's a spare cheerleading outfit in the back behind the ball cage. Put it on. Guys love dress up." She winked and pushed Chloe through the door.

Mandy slid the bolt in place and smiled, satisfied with her handiwork.

"What now?" asked Kylie.

"Now, we wait. Lex isn't infected with the love potion so it might take a while but then we come back and we bring Clark with us, so he can see what a back stabbing little slut Sullivan really is."

Lex Luthor was confused. When Chloe had first spilled the drink on him he'd been ticked off but then he'd realized, he now had an opportunity. He needed to regain Clark's trust but nothing seemed to be working. That is until it hit him, or rather, bumped into him. Who does Clark trust implicitly? Chloe Sullivan.

After all it seemed simple enough, play sweet for Sullivan and suspicious as she is she'll eventually come around.

_Get Chloe to trust me and Clark will follow._

But then something rather strange started to happen. She seemed… flustered around him. She barely looked him in the eye, she babbled and then she spent a little too much time dabbing at him shirt when she tried to wipe the juice off. Not to mention the slightly lewd comment she threw his way right before the cheer squad interrupted them. Peeling off his blazer and shirt, Lex reached for the fresh button up Mandy had handed him before disappearing.

A voice behind him interrupted him train of thoughts, "You might want to keep that off."

Spinning around he froze in shock dropping the shirt.

Chloe was leaning against the ball cage dressed in what appeared to be a very small cheerleading uniform, causing him to become very aware of how tight his pants were.

"Uh… Chloe? What are you wearing?"

"What this?" asked Chloe smoothing down her skirt, "Well you seem to like it on those bimbos so I figured I'd give it a shot."

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on Lex. Don't tell me you're not into role play," she said grinning.

Lex's brain had gone into shock.

_Is she… is she trying to seduce me?_

Chloe Sullivan was a lot of things; persistent, determined, and nosey to name a few but not … this. Not that he was entirely sure what _this_ was.

"Chloe, are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm fine Lex. In fact, I think for the first time in a long, long time I'm thinking clearly."

She circled him, walking slowly, letting her hips sway and drawing his eyes to the hemline of the ridiculous outfit.

Lex suddenly realized something; he was trapped, like an animal in a cage and she was circling him, hunting him.

"Clark's right. It's all about priorities, you know? And organizing priorities. And I've realized mine have been totally and completely out of whack. I keep letting people who don't even care that much about me walk all over me without so much as a word. And then what do I do? I just keep going back to them! I mean I must be insane to do that!"

_She's lost it._

"But you, _you_ Lex, you really showed me that I don't have to do that!"

"I did?"

"Yes. You were the only one who ever really cared about me. You took care of me all this time, protected me from your father and today when everyone else had abandoned me you were the one who took two minutes out of your day to be nice to me! And now," she said walking towards him "I want to say thank you".

To his own horror Lex stumbled backwards away from the tiny blonde trying to avoid her but ended up backing up into the bench instead and landing on his butt.

"Chloe, as much as I appreciate the sentiment-"

"Shhh…" bending over she put a finger to his lips silencing him.

Lex couldn't help himself, he saw right down her shirt.

_Oh god. She's not wearing a bra_.

Her cleavage strained against the fabric of her too-tight top distracting him and sending a whole slew of inappropriate images through his head.

Lifting a her skirt she straddled him.

_Oh dear God._

"Chloe- What- What are you doing?!"

"I just told you Lex. I'm prioritizing!" She slid her palms up his bare chest a small smile spreading across her features as she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his jaw working her way down his neck.

"Chloe-" he put an arm around her in an effort to removed her but was distracted by the fact that she chose that very moment to buck her hips against him.

Lex couldn't help himself, he let out a groan and he could almost feel her smiling against his chest as she did it again, this time in a torturously slow circle followed by a figure eight driving him mad. His grip on her waist tightened as he slid one hand to her thigh grasping her flesh almost possessively with lust as she did it again.

And again and again and again and again and again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a giant alarm was going off reminding him that this was Chloe Sullivan he was busy groping. _Chloe Sullivan_.

The thought seemed to break the momentary trance that the tiny skirt had on him.

"Chloe!" he picked her up by the waist and settled her on the bench.

The image of Clark and the image of what he was just thinking of doing to the girl in front of him collided in his head and sent him reeling.

_Oh God. Clark is going to kill me._

He stood up trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"Look, this, this is crazy. You're clearly not feeling well. C'mon I'm going to take you to the school nurse.

"I'm not crazy Lex, I told you."

_Crazy people never think they're crazy._

He tried reasoning with her, "No, no but you're not feeling well okay? Let's just go to the nurse."

"I don't want to ssee the nurse Lex. I want to stay here. With you."

"What about Clark?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

"What about Clark?" she replied.

"Y-you're in love with him!" he exclaimed.

"No I'm not." she said laughing.

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"No. I'm not." she replied calmly, standing up on the bench. Lex couldn't help but notice how tiny she was and that even standing on the bench she was only about a head taller than him.

"Yes Chloe, you are! The entire time I've known you, you have been in love with Clark! You're best friend Clark! Farm boy Clark! You know with the plaid and the bad bed hair? The guy you've been hopelessly devoted to for god knows how long?"

_She's making me hysterical._

"Exactly!" she replied "'Hopelessly'! And look where that got me. I've been looking for love in the wrong place entirely! Lex, he's in love with someone else. It's time for me to move on. I've moved on," she smiled "Now, with Clark in the past, I can be devoted to you."

Lex's chest tightened. She clearly wasn't in her right mind and yet what she was saying was getting to him.

_Just clam down. _

Taking a deep breath he tried again, "Chloe. C'mon let's go see the nurse."

"See? You care so much about me. I knew it. It was you, I don't know how I didn't see it before. It was always you Lex."

"No, Chloe we should go see the nurse."

"I don't want to go to the nurse. I feel fine."

"Chloe you can't honestly-"

"I feel fine Lex. I want this. I want you. I trust you."

Lex froze. The words he'd been aiming for this whole time had jus slipped out of her mouth. It was like being slapped in the face. He looked at her earnest smile her kind eyes and he felt like he'd somehow violated her. Like he'd heard something she probably meant to say to someone else.

Chloe had decided to take advantage of his momentary silence and taking his hands she gently guided him back towards the bench so he was facing her. He tired to resist the guilt flooding him, weighing him down. But she was persistent.

Leaning forward she smiled and kissed him, soft lips and velvet tongue distracting him.

Taking it as her cue she took each of his hands guiding them up past the hem of her skirt. Most cheerleading uniforms involve some sort of shorts/skirt ensemble but Chloe seemed to have forgone the shorts part of the outfit opting instead for her lacy white panties instead.

_Oh god._

He pulled away, "Chloe," he breathed trying to regain control.

She leaned in sucking on his bottom lip this time letting her teeth graze it gently until he groaned. She put her own hand back on top of his encouraging him to keep going.

He rubbed the thin fabric between his fingers.

"This is what you're wearing?" He asked throatily.

"I thought you might like it."

He groaned again slipping his hands under her to cup her butt cheeks and then give them a firm squeeze. She moaned softly.

_Oh, that's a wonderful sound. _

His finger traced the edges of her panties, sliding farther and farther in until he was brushing against the apex of her core. She groaned, a deep smooth sound that caused the bulge in his pants to increase almost painfully. He kissed her exposed stomach as his fingers worked more insistently on her causing her to arch towards him, tightening her grip on his shoulder almost as if to keep herself from collapsing.

"Lex…" she groaned.

_Oh god. That's even better. _

Rubbing harder now he could feel her getting wet. Smiling he looked up to see her face twisting and untwisting with pleasure. Cupping her face in his palm he pulled her down for a kiss, swimming in the taste of her, committing it to memory.

"Mandy where are we going?"

Mandy rolled her eyes.

_For a farm boy he sure is whining. Why does she even like him? Ugh. Whatever._

"I just want to show you something Clark! C'mon." She'd stood outside the door of the locker room until she'd heard the right kind of noises before going to get Clark.

"Mandy, we're in the middle of practice-"

"Oh please Clark. The coach isn't even there and half the players are off making out with their girlfriends anyways. Just come on."

_Almost there. Almost there. Now who's gonna be embarrassed Sullivan?_

She dragged him farther down the hallway, but before they could turn the corner into the main corridor where the locker room door was, they heard some familiar voices.

"Jason! Jason What are you doing?"

_Lana Lang. _

_Damnit._

Frowning she peered around the corner.

"Jason. We can't! Are you out of your mind?"

"Is it crazy for me to want to see my girlfriend?"

"When you're supposed to be keeping it a secret, yes, yes it is!"

_OH._

_MY. _

_GOD._

Mandy nearly had a fit conniption fit right there and there.

_NO WAAAY. _

Next to her she felt Clark freeze and the color drained from his face

"We should go," he whispered heading for the exit.

"Nonononono! Clark! I-" but when she turned around he was already gone.

DAMN IT.

Pulling out her cell she hit redial.

"Kylie? Farm boy ran off...How should I know! Just find him!"

"Jason-"

"No Lana come on, everyone is out on the field we'll just bolt the locker room door shut," said Jason unlocking the sliding bolt on the door and pushing it open.

"Jason, what has gotten into-" Lana stopped. She could hear a sound coming from behind the ball cage.

A happy sound.

In fact several happy sounds.

"Uh Jason- maybe we should leave- "but Jason had already crept around the corner of the cage and was staring openly at the scene unfolding in front of him. Chloe Sullivan, dressed in a cheerleading outfit of all things, was standing on the locker room bench kissing Lex Luthor whose hands seemed to be very busy up her skirt.

"Luthor?"

Lex pulled away abruptly, his face flushed and red.

Lana finally gave in, stepping forward to see what was going on.

"Chloe? Lex? What's going on?"

"Lana. Coach Teague." Lex replied evenly, trying to control himself, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? This is my office! What are _you_ doing?"

Lex started to respond but was cut off by Chloe, "C'mon Lex," and taking him by the hand she led him out of the room.

Lex felt like a teenager. Chloe had him by the hand they were running full sprint down the halls of Smallville High, laughing.

She pulled him around into a secluded corner, behind the door of one of the science classes, still giggling.

"Chloe, what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," she whispered reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and dragging him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as her lips moved in tandem with his pulling and pushing and nipping and brushing. Something warm filled him, pulling hard at his chest when she pulled away. He slipped his hands into her hair, enjoying the feeling of her soft golden curls against his fingers as she kissed him deeper, pulling him closer. Finally she pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against her own; breathing in every slope and surface of her face, the colour of her eyes, the sound of her breathing the crook in her smile. That smile.  
_Just for me._  
"What?" she asked laughing at the expression on his face, tracing his bottom lip with the index finger her eyes twinkling in the shadows.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head," It's just… I was never the guy who go to make out with the cheerleaders in high school." He laughed trying to lighten the mood, but her expression softened at his words. He tried to laugh it off and look away but she caught his face in her hands and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss. Soft breathy kisses, filing him with that warmth again.

Lex fought hard not feel anything. Not notice how soft she felt, or how she smelled like coffee beans and vanilla. Not want to stay in that corner of Smallville High for eternity, if it meant she would kiss him like that, but he couldn't. He felt it all anyway.

"C'mon" she whispered, the mischief back in her eyes as she grabbed his hand again and pulled him around the door again into the open.

Rounding the corner she stopped slamming right into someone else; her cousin Lois. Hot coffee exploded everywhere and Lois fell to the floor.

Lex watched Chloe blink, once, twice, three times. She dropped his hand and raised her hand to her forehead looking confused. He watched her slip away from him and though he wasn't sure at the time what had happened he realized that the girl kissing him in the behind the door of the Chemistry lab was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

So he backed up. Backed up until he was safely hidden in the Chemistry lab and waited until he knew Chloe and Lois had left so he could slip away quietly.

"What the hell am I wearing?! What the hell am I even doing here?"

Chloe stared down at herself in shock.

Lois pulled herself off the floor. "Chlo, I think you were infected."

"With what? Temporary insanity?! Why the hell am I wearing a cheerleading uniform?!"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I found out Mandy and her evil little minions have been brewing a meteor-rock infused love potion and distributing it to their football boyfriends turning them into mindless love drones."

"Crap. I drank it didn't I? It was in the water cooler."

"Do you remember what happened after?"

Chloe shook her head, "No… I-I can't remember a thing. I just have a pounding headache. Wait how did you wake me up?"

"Oh. Well heat counter-acts the chemical reaction caused by the love potion… thing."

"So you doused me with hot coffee?"

"No, that part was by accident."

"One hell of a lucky accident. Jeez… Hey Lo? How did you figure out the heat thing?"

"Uh… research."

"Yeah right."

"Hey! C'mon! I- I tried. But then it got boring so I bribed a science nerd to translate it for me."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you bribe him?"

"You don't wanna know."

Chloe smiled. After a pause she said, "You flashed him didn't you?"

"Shut up."

Pulling out the keys for his car, Lex realized he was being followed.

"Coach Teague. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Luthor, look I really appreciate what you've been doing for the team so far but I don't know if I can overlook this."

"You will."

"I'm sorry?"

"You will overlook it. In fact, you and Lana Lang won't breathe a word of what you saw this afternoon to anyone."

"Mr. Luthor you were in a compromising position with a minor."

"As were you Coach Teague. Or would you care to explain to me why Lana Lang was following you to your office alone? And calling you 'Jason'?"

Teague stared at him for a moment clearly aware of what Lex Luthor could do if prompted. He nodded, "Fine. I keep your secret. You keep mine."

****EPILOGUE****

(About a Month Later)

"A Miss Sullivan at the gate for you Mr. Luthor."

Lex glanced up from his laptop to see Marshall the new Housekeeper standing in the doorway looking at him expectantly.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes?"

"Shall I send her in?"

"Oh… Yes. Yes, send her in."

Standing up he reached for the crystal decanter Lex poured himself a generous glass of bourbon. Nervous, he stared out he window hoping to catch a peak at her as she crossed the front lawn but was startled to hear her voice behind him.

"So I had a strange dream the other night." He turned around. She standing by the doorway leaning against the frame, reminding him eerily of another situation when she was leaning against something else, smiling at him, "I dreamt I put on a cheerleading outfit and tried to seduce Lex Luthor. Oh, and I succeeded at it."

Lex frowned looking away. He'd been hoping the amnesia was permanent. Hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her seeing him and remembering what he'd done. But she was here now and it was time for him to face the consequences.

"I guess this explains the very charitable donation from Luthor Corp to the Smallville Torch," she said trying to lighten the mood.

He looked back, slightly shocked by how calmly she was taking the situation.

"Chloe," he started, "I can't even begin to apologize for my actions. I-" but she cut him off.

"You're apologizing? Lex, I tried to seduce you." she said slightly incredulous, "If anyone should be embarrassed, it's me."

"Yes but you're a minor Chloe. You're a minor and Clark's best friend and… and I'm an adult. I should have known better and I should have controlled my self."

"Lex, I'm not mad at you-"

"Chloe you could legally sue me in court for statutory rape," he stated, letting the truth of the situation hang in the air between them.

"I don't want to sue you."

"But you could. You should."

After a pause, Chloe tried again, "A bunch of ditzy blondes with too much spare time drugged all their boyfriends because they felt unloved and you and I got caught in the cross fire. That's all it is Lex."

"No. You were drugged. I was perfectly conscious. I'm wholly responsible for what happened."

'They had her arrested you know? "Mandy Starnes and her cheery little band of delinquents. Put away in a psych ward though, cause they were deemed 'insane'. I feel sorry for whichever poor institution gets them."

"It's still no excuse-"

"Oh c'mon Lex. You're beating me into the ground here. Give a girl some credit."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Lex, I was in a tiny cheerleading uniform and white lace panties if I remember correctly. At least _pretend_ like it wasn't that bad."

"That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant, Lex," she said laughing and sitting down on one of the leather sofas.

He glanced at her tried not to let the feeling of nauseous guilt swallow him whole.

Knocking back the rest of the bourbon, he asked, "How much do you remember?"

"All of it. Like it was yesterday."

The guilt swarmed him like a wave and he felt disgusted with himself.

"I should have apologized right away."

"I wouldn't have had a clue what you're talking about."

"Still I-"

"Lex. Stop it. Stop beating yourself up about this okay? I may have been drugged but I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was doing."

Lex stared at the bottom of his glass watching the last drop of the dark liquid as it swirled around the base, caught in the intricate design of the crystal.

"So. Never kissed a cheerleader before, huh?"

He looked up to see her smiling at him, her left eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Silently he shook his head and allowed himself to smile at his own embarrassing confession.

"Don't worry first it was my first time making out with a millionaire."

And then she was back, the girl from the behind the Chemistry Lab door. She was back and she was sitting on the leather couch in his office, smiling at him.

THE END.

A/N: Holy crap this story almost killed me. Possibly the longest thing I've ever written. That and I started it without any idea what the plot was gonna be so forgive any cheesiness/ unevenness/ crappiness in general. Now I have to go study for my Lit exam.

Also… REVIEW!!!!

(No seriously it's my first time writing chlex. I wanna hear some reviewing)


End file.
